dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Nava
Nava (formerly Neris) is a character in the Dharma region in Dragon Quest VII. History Neris is a sick girl. Her illness is unknown but she is prone to fatigue. She lives with Zev, her younger brother. They travel to Dharma Temple. There, they are tricked by Antoria and are stripped of their abilities. They are exiled to Penal. There, she catches the eye of Kasim, much to the ire of her younger brother. Synopsis The party are taken in by Nava after their defeat by Strom. Zev complains that Nava is pushing herself too hard. Kasim enters the residence and hands Nava the WorldDew. Zev gets jealous that Kasim is getting his older sister's attention. He tells Nava to lay down, which she does reluctantly. Zev tells Kasim to stop bothering his sister to which Kasim replies that Nava can do whatever she wants. Kasim leaves. When the party is defeated by Rashers and Stripes on the fourth floor of the West Cave they return to Penal again and collapse. The party awakens and finds themselves back at Nava and Zev's residence. Zev tells Nava that he wants to speak with her outside. He tells her that he is able to get Nava's medicine for her and that she doesn't need to flirt with Kasim. Nava tells him that she isn't flirting with him. Zev storms off to talk to Kasim. A pink warrior goes soul harvesting in a gambit to escape Penal. He encounters Kasim and he fights the Temple Guard while he is protecting Nava. Strom comes and helps Kasim fight the pink warrior. They are able to overcome him. The pink warrior decides to attack Nava so that she will become the fifth soul he needs to get out of Penal. However, Zev intercepts the attack. The attack is shallow so it doesn't take Zev's soul but it was enough to warrant the monsters taking the pink warrior out of Penal. All of the people whose souls where taken, including Zev is taken to the mountain settlement. Nava is despondent because of the loss of her brother. Kasim decides that he will help Nava get back her brother. He tells the party that he knows that he is unable to help Nava by himself. He decides to ally himself with the party in order to save Nava's brother and Fosse. He tells the party to meet him in the cave west of Penal, the same cave in which Flower had betrayed them. While they are traveling through the cave, Kasim gives Nava a hairband as a gift. Afterwards, the group reaches the mountain settlement where all of the remaining priests reside, guarded by the people who were attacked by the Soulstealer. However, Zev isn't there in the settlement. There they find the Head Priest and Nava talking with Kasim. Kasim realizes that he must save Fosse. He decides to take Flower and the party with him. Kasim tells Nava to stay here while they rescue Fosse. Zev returns out of the blue, muttering to himself. The Head Priest is gone. Kasim notices that Nava doesn't have on the hairband that he gave her before in the West Cave. Nava claims that she lost it but Kasim isn't convinced. Unknown to them, this is actually Gobbler in disguise. The party find Zev and Nava in a waiting room. Nava has taken up the Soulstealer, wishing to kill the pink warrior who hurt Zev. However, her illness, coupled with the dementia created by the Soulstealer has made her unstable and erratic. Zev tells Nava to give him the Soulstealer, saying that she will feel better. However a monster stops Zev, telling him that it is curious to see how far Nava will go in the tournament. Zev storms off to talk to the monster running the arena to sign up but because he is by himself, the monsters do not allow him to participate. Zev is forced to join forces with the party and hopes that he gets paired against Nava. The party goes up against five other warriors partied with monsters. They defeat five of them until they take on Nava, the current champion. Nava comments that even her brother wants to kill her. Zev tells her that he will save her. The party, with Zev's help, are able to disarm Nava and return her Soulstealer into her body, knocking her unconscious. Zev wishes to attend to her, but with five victories and the defeat of the current champion, the monsters push the party and Zev away, saying that they have earned their freedom. Kasim watches as the party is taken by the monsters. Zev tells Kasim to take care of his sister. As the monsters escort them off the stage, Zev runs back, thanking the party for helping him. Should the party return, they will see that the people have revolted against the monsters. The riot had been started by Kasim while he was protecting Nava. The rebellion is successful when the party defeats Cardinal Sin. Zev talks to Nava several days after the party's victory over Cardinal Sin. He tells her about his plan to help her with her illness, taking on quests so that he can afford the medicine she needs. Nava is adamantly against Zev's plan, saying that he would put himself in danger. Zev tells Nava that they don't have to depend on Kasim anymore. However, Nava tells Zev that she doesn't want Zev or anyone to make sacrifices for her. She doesn't want to feel like a burden. She tells her younger brother that she can take care of herself. Zev walks away, saying that he needs to get a sword as he is now a warrior. Nava doesn't realize that Zev has left her in Dharma Temple to find a way to help her with her illness. As a Boss The player will fight Nava in the finals of the Arena. She is accompanied by three Slime Knights. The slime knights should be defeated first as they will heal her. Nava uses a bevy of ice attacks include Iceslash and Icebolt. She can attack twice in one round as well. Zev is a big help in this fight, casting Healmore when a party member is low on health, Upper to bolster their defense, Bang to attack the enemies and a strong physical attack which does ~30 HP damage. The Hero should attack, stopping only to use Healmore. Ruff should attack regularly. Maribel should be given the WondeRock and become designated Healer. She is a bit difficult but not that hard. Category:Human Category:Dragon Quest VII characters Category:Dragon Quest VII bosses